Parents House
by kcatlin
Summary: At her parents house Lindsay wants to play


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He felt her hand reach down and lightly graze his cock, and he immediately grabbed it and laid it on his chest putting his hand over the top of it.

She smiled softly, moving up a little bit on the bed, snuggling her nose in the crook of his neck, "You know, when I was a high school, I had this secret fantasy, that the hot class jock would sneak into my room, and have his way with me," she breathed softly against his neck, her lips grazing the flesh as she spoke.

"Ya did?" he questioned softly, trying to not get aroused by her lips and the small hot puffs of air against his neck.

"I did," she kissed his ear, "And since you were a jock in high school, and are very," she paused, to nip at his ear again, "very," she ran her leg up and down the inside of his, purposely brushing against his now straining cock, "hot, I was thinking you might be able to fulfill my fantasy."

He groaned, and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Montana," he whined, letting her wandering hand go against his better judgment, "we are in your parent's house. I cannot make love to you in your parent's house. With your 6 foot 200 lb brother right up the road, with a 12 gauge by his bed."

She smiled again, "Trust me, Detective, my brother is a lot more scared of me, than you are of him," she promised, as she made her way to straddle him. "And who said anything about making love?" she smiled devilishly at him.

He groaned when he saw the amorous look in her eyes. He knew that she was going to be the hunter and he would inevitable be the prey. He had no problem what so ever with that.

"You see this?" she pointed to the diamond and platinum bands on her finger.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then he watched as she made her way down his body, her fingers tracing ever contour, and ripple of muscles. Her still clothed breasts brushing against his chest hair and flesh.

Stopping at his waist, he gasped when she freed his hard cock from his boxers, her eyes almost sparkling at the sight, "It means I can do this anytime I want," she informs him, dropping her head to taste him. He hissed at the contact, his hips involuntarily thrusting up to meet her.

"And this," she said before dropping her mouth to him again and taking every inch of him in her mouth.

"Montana," he hissed after a minute of the torturous treatment.

She popped her head up and smirked at him, her lips glossed over with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum, "Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure you are having your way with me, baby," he groaned, his erect cock being stroked by her delicate hand.

"Hmm, you think so?" she asked, before moving over him again, this time positioning herself over him, and sinking him deeply inside her.

"Jesus, baby," he groaned as softly as he could. He grabbed her hips, thrusting into her deeper. She ground her hips with him deeply within her.

Leaning forward, she kissed him, her fingers pulling on his long, spiky hair as she continued grinding her hips against his.

He brought his hands up her sides, pulling her shirt up with him. His fingers and palms found her swaying breasts, his palms cupping the underside his thumbs grazing her nipples. She moaned into his mouth.

They broke apart just long enough for him to remove her shirt, his mouth immediately seeking her taut nipples. She arched her back in response, her hips moving in time with his tongue, lips and teeth.

"Ohhhhh," she began moaning loudly.

"Shh baby," he whispered in her ear, gently nipping at it.

"Love you," she moaned as softly as she could.

"Love you too baby," he promised.

"Need you deeper," she breathed in his ear.

He angled his hips a little more, and she spread her legs a little more. His thrusting causing the waves to start.

He felt her physically bite his shoulder to keep from screaming, when her orgasm hit her. He soon followed suit, giving her everything he had to offer.

They lay panting, her body shivering from the heat from her aroused body and the cool air settling around her. He ran his hands up and down her back, then grabbed the bunched up blanket and brought it around them. She still laid on top of him, his now soft cock just barely inside her still.

"Wow," she finally spoke, "WAY better then my fantasy."

He laughed, "I aim to please," hugging her tightly against him.

"I think we might have made a baby," she said kissing his chest.

"I hope so," he sighed contentedly, "I love you, Lindsay Messer."

"Love you," she mumbled. He realized she had fallen asleep. He was perfectly content, with having her lay on him as she slept. He would bare all of her weight all the time if she needed him too.

The next morning, when they made their way downstairs, they saw Lucy Monroe scurrying around the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," she said brightly. "How did you two sleep last night?" she asked, giving them a knowing look.

A/N: It's his/her secret fantasy. High school. Are the prompts used. Written at the request of daytimedrama.


End file.
